


Mind on fire

by BloodyFreckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom!Sam, M/M, Mind Reading, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyFreckles/pseuds/BloodyFreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A witch curses Dean to read the thoughts of others. At first it seems alright but then he starts hearing his brother's thoughts and well, it's kinda weird but maybe he can live with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind on fire

**Author's Note:**

> This was a spn-kink meme prompt for mind reading and Dean discovering Sam's less than pure thoughts about him. I can't find the original prompt to let you know what was said but just telling you, incase you read it.

When the witch has cursed him as she died, he thought he was going to end up with a shriveled dick or his hair falling out. Something less than pleasant but not something he couldn't live with. It was much worse than that. He'd much rather walk around looking like Lex Luther than what he ended up with. At first he hadn't really noticed the fact that he was hearing other people's thoughts, he figured they were his own weird mishaps and he was having a strange couple of days but soon he realized people around him were sending out their thoughts left and right. 

He finally realized the truth when a girl smiled at him saying hi across the booth from his and it was followed by _God I hope he thinks I'm pretty. He's so cute. Who am I kidding? he probably wouldn't go for a girl like me._ It was her voice only more soft and flowing like a stream. After a few minutes of getting it, he was actually fucking psychic, he smiled and excused himself from Sam and his dad to chat her up. After that he decided to take her out back for a little fun. Sam had rolled his eyes when he announced he'd be back. They went to the bathroom and locked the door, getting a blow job out of the Deal and fingered her until she came all over his hand. She blushed and gave him her number. He knew he'd never see her again but at least he made her feel good about herself. That was all that mattered.

It was pretty easy after that. He managed to snatch a fifty dollar bill from an old man's wallet when he thought no one would take his wallet if he left it on the counter for a few minutes, turning his back. He told some woman who was worried her husband was having an affair that he was since he had been thinking about how good the woman he had been seeing behind her back was in bed. Her name had been Claudia. Apparently that was her bestfriend and Dean was now the cause for some random couple's divorce, and then finding out that one of Dad's hunting buddies. Charles who was like fifty years old, thought Dean was hot and that he fucked twinks on the side. Dean had decided to stay far away from him after that.

He hadn't told his family what the witch had cursed him with. John had ended up thinking it was a dud and she hadn't had any juice left in her. Dean didn't really want to make his family uncomfortable, but he didn't want to keep listening to people's thoughts forever. It was tiring. Sometimes he got headaches when too many people were around him thinking at once and then he'd get dizzy and have to go somewhere quiet. He'd have to tell his dad eventually if he wanted to find a way to reverse the curse.

The weirdest thing however was the fact that he hadn't really been paying attention to family's thoughts at all, not at first anyway. No, the weirdest thing was when he started paying attention. He realized his dad felt guilty about dragging them around all the time, he often thought about settling down somewhere Sam could finish out his schooling because he felt his kid deserved that but getting the demon always got in the way of that. Dean understood, he wanted to say something to those thoughts and it took everything in him to stay quiet about them. There were lesser things like he wished he could move on from Mary's death and settle down again. That he had a few one night stands. Dean was pretty damn proud of his dad for thinking he needed to get laid, the old man wasn't dead yet. He was working up the courage to suggest they go to a bar together and pick up chicks but then his dad might find that pretty weird, so he decided against it.

But what really threw his head for a loop were Sam's thoughts. At first they were simple enough as he did his homework, whatever subject he was working on. Whatever problem he had to solve. Then things like what girl supposedly had a crush on him in school and rather he should ask her out or not. He was always going on about doing normal teenage things. Like he wasn't really interested in doing them but he had to do them. Seemed like Sam to him at least. Then it happened. 

_I wish it wasn't wrong._

Dean's head had snapped up, because it sounded like Sam was speaking directly to him. "What?"

Sam looked up, chewing on his pencil as he sat at the kitchen table. "Hm?"

Dean shook his head. "Nothing. Do your homework."

_Then maybe Dean would consider me. Then maybe he wouldn't just see me as his little brother._

Dean's head snapped up again, looking directly at Sam who was busy writing a paper. What the hell was he thinking about? He went about doing the dishes but kept tuned into Sam 105.9.

 _It hurts when he does those things. Going off with girls that barely know him. I know him, I can give him what he wants...if you weren't his brother, dumbass._

Dean blinked, stopping for a second as he slid the plate into the water. He wanted to say something to Sam but he didn't know what. He had a feeling what was going on with Sam but he really didn't want to put a name to it. It kinda terrified him.

_If I could just kiss him one time... one time. I'd be so happy. So damn happy. I'd give up everything for that. Okay, not everything but it'd be the greatest thing that ever happened to me. It really would. Maybe then Dean would..._

Startled, Dean washed the last cup and put it in the dish drain. He needed to get out of here. Away from Sam. "I'm going to my room, spud." 

Sam nodded. "Okay, Dean. Remember you have to take me to school in the morning, dad won't be here."

"Yeah, of course," he muttered, walking past him.

_I wish he'd hug me like he used to._

Dean picked up speed and walked into his room. Shutting the door behind him. He flopped on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. Okay, so either he was finally going crazy with all these thoughts coming his way or his little brother was very much... in love with him. Why hadn't he picked up on that before? Worse yet. What had Dean done to make his brother feel that way about him? Maybe it was his fault, maybe after so many years of being the only constant in Sam's life he had finally snapped and decided Dean was the girl for him. Fuck, he had to fix this fast. Get Sam some grade A pussy and make him see that chicks were where it was at. 

\------------

Only that didn't go as planned. Dean dragged him out to an under twenty one club where there weren't a slew of people there but there were enough to mingle, Sam had been suspicious at first as to why Dean wanted them to go somewhere like that but Dean had come up with an easy set of words along the lines of spending time together. Currently Sam was cornered by a girl named Mandy, who was sixteen to his fifteen and Dean was slinking up with her eighteen year old Sister Miranda. Mandy was intimately leaning forward, speaking to Sam and smiling, looking coyly from under her lashes. The chick had game, and Sam was mostly keeping his eyes on her smiling but every now and then he'd look over at Dean and the light would leave his eyes for a moment. 

Miranda was thinking about how his arms would fit around her waist and he was inclined to show her how perfectly they would. "I'm studying to be an automechanic," Miranda said, hand on Dean's knee as she smiled.

Dean raised his eyebrow grinning. "Girl after my own heart, I know a thing or two about cars myself."

"Oh that's so cool. so are you a mechanic too or something your parents passed onto you?," Miranda said, suddenly more interested than she was before.

_Of course, she has to be Dean's perfect girl._

Dean bit back the urge to sigh, instead continuing to grin. "Dad actually. He used to be a mechanic back in the day, still is really but I learned everything from him."

_Maybe if I learned a thing or two about cars, he'd be more interested in me. Really Sam? You're such a damn loser. You don't even care about cars but anything to get Dean to notice you._

"That's so cool. My dad taught me a lot about cars too, which is why I decided to make it my career. We should get together sometime and work on a car together." Miranda smiled, leaning forward to take her straw in her mouth and looked at Dean sideways. 

_Mandy is really nice but she isn't Dean. No one will ever be Dean but maybe... I could kiss her. Maybe I should. Dean obviously expects me to man up and I should._

Dean found himself nodding absemtmindedly at that and watched as Sam leaned over and kissed the red head on the mouth. She seemed surprised but smiled. 

Miranda laughed. "Looks like you have a bold little brother."

Dean grinned. "That's cause I raised him right."

Sam rolled his eyes. _I didn't even feel anything, no spark. Nothing._ "I'm ready to go, Dean."

Dean frowned. "But we haven't even gotten started. I thought we'd show these girls a good time."

Sam shrugged, looking sheepish. "I have homework to finish."

Dean felt helpless. "Go to the car. I'll be right out."

Sam said goodbye to Mandy and ended up kissing her on the cheek as he left. 

Dean was surprised by Miranda's own boldness as she gave him the full french twist and made sure her number was in his hand. He intended on keeping it. He'd hit her up before they up and left again. 

When he got in the impala, Sam was looking at the dashboard with a sullen expression on his face. 

"What's wrong?," Dean asked, starting up the car as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Sam shrugged. "Nothing." _I wish I didn't feel this way. I wish I didn't think about sucking your cock and feeling you inside me. Then I'd be a normal little brother who didn't get jealous when you hit on girls. Because you're a freak Sam. A fucking freak._

Dean was assaulted by two things. First the image of his brother giving him head, his dick was somehow on board with that idea as it twitched in it's confines. He was momentarilly horrified but glad Sam wasn't paying attention to him. The second thing is how much Sam wants him. He almost feels bad for the way his brother is pining after him, so damn desperate for his attention and how much he wants to be with him in the most unconventional way. He takes a breath and blows out slowly. 

"Sam is there anything you want to tell me?," He asks, hardly knowing what's possessing him to do so. 

Sam looks over and shakes his head. "No, nothing Dean." _Everything. Would you want me if I told you how much I love you?_

Dean almost shakes his head but stops himself. He doesn't want Sam to be mortified beyond belief. 

\------

Things don't go as normally as usual. Sam continues to have thoughts and Dean's own thoughts are growing more perverse and sorrowful as the days progress. He keeps thinking all kinds of sexual things concerning Sam. Sam bent over the couch, Sam spread out on the kitchen table, Sam whimpering and begging for release as he pounds into him. It's not like Dean hasn't been with a guy before, he's tried it and liked it but he definitely likes pussy more. Nothing beats a wet cunt but he keeps envisioning Sam doing all sorts of naughty things and his dick is definitely on board with the idea of it. He can picture Sam's lusicious little lips wrapped around the head of his cock, sucking him down eagerly as he wants to please Dean. He knows how much Sam would go through just to see him completely sated and happy with him. What freaks him out though is the fact that he's not freaked out at all. Sure, it's his little brother but nothing about Sam has ever disgusted him. 

Never. 

He changed his diapers for crying out loud and always did it proudly, when Sam was finally clean. 

Once he's done freaking out about not freaking out, he ends up planning how to go about seducing Sam. No, more like giving Sam more love and attention. He stops Sam from going into the bathroom and wraps his arms around him. Sam stands shock still for a few moments before he finally returns the hug and Dean doesn't let go.

"Um Dean, what are you doing?," Sam asks quietly, his voice such a sound in the silence. 

"What it looks like? A damn hug, so hug me," Dean retorts, holding on tighter.

"Oookay," Sam replies, then dares to lay his forehead on Dean's shoulder.

After a few more seconds pass, Dean releases him and they stand there awkwardly for a moment. Not really looking at each other. 

Sam coughs loudly into his hand. "I'm just gonna go brush my teeth."

"Yeah, you do that," Dean says moving past him as he lands a smack on Sam's boxer covered ass.

Sam makes an unmanly sound and Dean smiles as he walks away.

Two days later he does it again and Sam seems to bask in the warmth, not asking questions this time. Dean knows in two more days when Dad leaves he'll have to put his plan into action. During that time, Sam has more than enough naughty thoughts to drive him crazy. He can hear Sam in the next room beating off and thinking about him coming in to help him. He wishes he could, as he listens to the oh gods and fuck yeahs projecting from Sam's mind. The choked off Dean gets to him and Dean ends up jacking off afterward knowing soon he'll be buried balls deep in Sam's ass. And Sam will probably be over the moon at it.

They're sitting on the couch, watching old horror movies when John leaves for the next week. Everything has been pretty quiet save for the noises coming from the television. Dean scoots closer, making them sit thigh to thigh and Sam just looks over, raising his eyebrow a little but Dean pays no mind. Then Dean throws his arm over Sam's shoulder casually and relaxes. Sam looks at him long and hard for a moment before relaxing into it.

 _He's been acting weird. Just shut up and enjoy it, Sam before he decides to stop touching you._

Dean smiles. "Sam."

"Yeah?," Sam asks, not looking his way.

"You know I love you right?," Dean asks.

"I know," Sam says, smiling softly. _But not the way I want you to._

"Good," Dean replies, swallowing a little as he turns to look at Sam. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Sam nods slowly, looking at Dean. A Mix of emotions seem to pass in his hazel eyes. "I guess."

Dean doesn't reply, instead he moves forward and kisses Sam on the lips softly. Sam goes completely still then seems to get with the program, but nstead of kissing back, he pushes Dean away.

"What the hell are you doing?," he asks, completely panicked. 

Dean knows he looks shocked. "I'm... well I'm... I'm sorry." Isn't that what he wants?

 _Dean didn't just... did he really? I think you're imagining things, Sam. Dean wouldn't kiss you._ "... Don't be sorry. why did you do it?"

Dean bites at his bottom lip, he knows Sam wants this so he leans forward again and kisses once more. Sam doesn't move for a moment but Dean licks across the seam of his lips and Sam slowly parts his mouth to accomodate Dean's tongue in his oriface. Sam shyly snakes out his tongue and mingles it with Dean's and they kiss heavily for a few moments before Dean pulls away. "Does that answer your question?"

Sam pants a little, looking down. "But why?" 

Dean sighs. "Because I love you. what better reason do you need?" 

Sam eyes shine a little bit. _I must be going crazy because Dean... wants me?_

"I want you," Dean whispers, leaning to kiss him again and Sam instantly responds. This kiss more passionate and filled with all kinds of want. Sam's hand grasp at Dean's t-shirt and fists in it as he clutches to him afraid to let go. Dean's hands move along Sam's waist and hold on, pressing in close as they share saliva. He presses Sam down into the couch and the kissing seems to go on forever. They're rutting against each other, hard cocks confined and pressing together as Sam moans into his mouth and slips his arms around Dean's neck. 

Sam pulls back this time, eyes unafraid, full of love. "I want you too. Could we.. could we do more than kissing?," He asks shyly, looking at Dean through lidded eyes. 

"Fuck yes," Dean says, sitting up. "But let's head to my room." He gets up and drags Sam by the hand, pulling him up off the couch as they walk down towards his room he pulls Sam inside and closes the door. He reaches around sam and locks it just incase. 

Sam looks up at him, he's shaking slightly but he smiles. 

Dean reaches forward and pulls Sam's shirt over his head, and Sam complies. "Clothes off," Dean instructs as he pulls off his own shirt and within moments they're both naked. Sam stands there awkwardly, arms covering his chest as he gazes at Dean. 

Then Dean hops on the bed and grins. "Get over here."

Sam easily slides into bed, crawling up over Dean and they start kissing again. Hot and wet, Sam's hands shyly explore Dean's body. Pinching and teasing his nipples as Dean sighs and arches into the touch. After a few minutes, Dean flips them over and starts pressing kisses to Sam's neck and shoulders, he sucks a little too long on his collarbone and leaves a bruising mark that ends up purpling as time goes on. Sam moans, whimpering a little as Dean latches onto a nipple and sucks at it with swirls of his tongue, reaching down to grasp Sam's cock and stroke it, velvet hot skin in his hand as Sam makes little noises like he's trying to keep quiet.

"No one's here, make all the noise you want, baby boy," Dean says, looking up at him with a coy grin. 

Sam lets out a sigh at the permission and gets more vocal, little noises turn into big noises as he sighs and moans then he speaks. "Please, I don't want to get off that way. want you in me."

Dean doesn't answer, he ministrates the same attention to Sam's other nipple and licks down into his navel, kissing and sucking at the skin. He noses around his leaking cock, licking the tip as he tastes a blot of precome. It's salty and perfect, Sam tastes so damn good. 

"Please Dean," Sam protests, ass wiggling underneath him. 

Dean finally nods and looks up. "Whatever you want, Sammy." He crawls back up his body and reaches into the night stand pulling out a small vial of cherry lube. He crawls back down and positions Sam's legs wider so he can get at his puckered little hole. "Lift your ass up."

Sam listens and does as Dean spreads his ass cheeks apart and opening the vial as he drizzles the liquid onto his fingers and circles Sam hole a few times before slowly pressing in. Sam hisses above him, the hole clenching up against the intrusion. 

But Dean doesn't relent. "Relax Sammy, it's going to feel so damn good but only if you let me in."

"Okaaaay," Sam breathes, relaxing his body as Dean's finger slides in, probing and thrusting in and out. Then he adds a second finger, scissoring and stretching the muscle as his fingers sink in deep. Finally he hits the little bundle of nerves that make Sam suck in a breath. "Fuck, Dean. What was that?"

Dean chuckles, smiling as he rubs his fingers against the nerves. Massaging it. "Your prostate, little brother."

"It feels so... good," Sam says breathlessly as he closes his eyes and relaxes even further. Dean adds a third finger, it's so tight and hot around his fingers, now slick and ready for him. He's thrumming with energy, his own dick throbbing up against his stomach, knowing he's gonna be in there in a few minutes. "Come on, Dean. Fuck me. Please."

Dean licks his lips, picking up the vial and pouring liquid into his palm as he slathers it onto his dick, stroking as he let's out a soft groan, closing his eyes. "It's gonna feel so good, Sammy. Being in you. I'm gonna fuck you until you can't walk straight," he promises, climbing up as he positions the head of his dick at Sam's hole and slowly presses forward.

Sam's breath hitches as he brings his legs up around Dean's hips and holds on. "Just do it already, Dean."

Dean laughs. "So damn pushy." But Sam wouldn't be Sam if he wasn't. He relaxes his stomach and then slides all the way to the root, fully inside Sam as he tries not to come right then and there. 

Sam pants as he tries to adjust to it. Two seconds pass before Sam's experimentally moving his hips, somehow taking Dean deeper. "You can move Dean, come on. Do what you promised."

Dean pulls out and slams all the way back in, shifting his hips as as he presses kisses to Sam's neck, shallow thrusts as he feels all that hot heat around him, surrounding him so completely he feels like he's on a cloud floating high somewhere. 

Sam wraps his arms tight around Dean's neck as he holds on, trying to meet him thrust for thrust. "Harder Dean. It feels so good, you feel so good," he says, whispering in his brother's ear. As he whimpers, legs somehow wrapping around Dean tighter. 

Dean starts pulling out, slamming in over and over again as he picks up his pace. Grunting and groaning at how good Sam really feels, maybe this is better than pussy after all. Sam is wound so tight around him he can barely breathe, he slides a hand down Sam's thigh, fingernails biting into his skin as he holds on, thrusting and angling his hips as his head hits that bundle of nerves, making Sam close his eyes tight and whimper like a cat in heat. "You're doing so good, Sammy. So fucking good. Like you were made for me. All fucking mine."

Sam nods, breath hitching as his head smacks against the headboard. The entire bed moving right along with them. "Yeah, oh god, yeah, just wanna be yours, Dean. No one else's. Make me feel it. More, god, more."

Dean pounds away at his prostate, he couldn't possibly go any faster. His orgasm is building low in his groin, balls drawing up as they smack against Sam's ass. "Touch yourself, Sam. Come on. I'm almost there."

Sam obeys and reaches between them grasping his dick as he strokes it, thumb rubbing over the head as he looks up at Dean adoringly. He leans forward and kisses Dean, both of their tongues mingling as he pulls back, head falling against the pillow as he gasps, come spurting from his cock as his orgasm hits him. Moaning long and hard. Dean follows a second later, coming into Sam in thick strands of cum, coating his inside, his head falls against Sam's shoulder as he pants. Whole entire body tingling from his climax. They both pant in the silence, trying to catch their breaths as their bodies stick against each other. 

He doesn't feel like leaving the warm cocoon of Sam's ass but he doesn't want his dick to get sore because there's going to be a round two. He pulls out and flops onto his side, reaching out to place a hand against Sam's stomach. Fingers splayed as he softly runs the tips of his fingers over Sam's skin.

"I love you," Sam whispers, eyes fixed on the ceiling as he shivers at Dean's touch.

Dean smiles lazily, sweat having mussed up his hair. "I love you too, Sammy."

Sam slides down in the bed and turns over sliding his arm over Dean's waist as he presses their bodies together. Face presses against his brother's chest. "I wanted that for so long."

Dean's curious, he raises his eyebrow. "How long?" 

"A few years...," Sam replies quietly as he places a kiss to Dean's chest. "How long for you?"

"A couple weeks," he replies honestly.

"Oh," Sam says.

Dean chuckles. "It took awhile before I noticed how damn sexy you are." 

Sam laughs. "If you says so."

He wraps his arms tight around Sam as they cuddle, but if you ever ask him that's what they're doing, he'll deny it. And the mind reading? Sam doesn't need to know. So, he isn't going to tell Sam the truth. It doesn't need to be said, but he'll get rid of it one way or another. He'll have to tell his father about it. But, he's kinda glad he ended up with it because he wouldn't have had the best thing that's happened to him in awhile. Loving Sam a little more than he should and he's perfectly fine with it.


End file.
